


Xmas in the Smashverse

by Denizen_of_Dreamland



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lists, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Letters, Letters to Santa, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen_of_Dreamland/pseuds/Denizen_of_Dreamland
Summary: Christmas is approaching and the Smashers are not left behind on the celebrations. As Christmas cheer arrives to the Smash Mansion, the residents, one by one, begin writing their letters to Santa. Their wishes, tone, and traditions are, of course, very different, but no one can deny that Christmas is a wonderful time of the year.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Super Mario Series Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Smashers, their franchises, or Christmas. Smash belongs to Nintendo, HAL Labs, and Sora Ltd. The rights to the Smashers belong to companies like Nintendo, HAL Labs, Intelligent Systems, Sega, PlatinumGames, Bandai Namco, Capcom, and probably many others companies I'm forgetting right now. Also, I don't own real-life Christmas traditions from all around the world, nor do I claim to. This fanfic was solely written for entertainment purposes.

**Mario**

  
Dear _Babbo Natale,_

Let me start with getting this out of the way:

This year hasn’t been my best year.

The bar was set pretty high last year with Super Mario Odyssey, and I’m afraid I haven’t been able to fulfill expectations with Mario Tennis Aces and Super Mario Party. I know that those games are technically spin-offs, but I still feel like I need to live up to the names of those franchises. Not only I’ve had so much pressure to perform well lately, but I’ve been extremely busy, full of work assignments and compromises. The preparations for Smash Ultimate have only placed even more weight on my shoulders. And please don’t get me wrong! Being the face of Nintendo is a great honor, but it also is a huge responsibility.

I’ve given my best, though. Even though this year wasn’t as good as the last one, it wasn’t half bad. We had nice times in our parties and in the tennis tournament, we have had lots of fun preparing ourselves for Smash Ultimate, and, overall, it’s a year that I’ll remember fondly. In a more positive note, we have already begun the Christmas preparations here at the Smash Mansion! Luigi and I decorated the Nativity scene today, even though some of the Smashers were a bit dumbfounded by it. No worries, my brother and I enjoyed explaining our traditions to them, and it’s always wonderful to take a little bit of Italy with us wherever we go. (I’m sure other countries have that tradition too, but I think none of the Smashers come from such cultures.)

Heh, I’m probably rambling at this point. In that case, I’m just going to get directly to my wishlist. If possible, I’d like to get Arms, the Octo Expansion, and Sonic Mania. Those three have been at the top of my to-play list for quite some time, but I’ve had so many things on my plate that I never got round to playing them. A new year is approaching, though, and, with it, many chances to play new games! (Besides, I promised Sonic I’d try Sonic Mania, so I don’t want to let him down.)

However, _Babbo Natale_ , it doesn’t matter to me whatever gifts I receive. In fact, you could bring me nothing and I wouldn’t be angry over it. All I want for this Christmas is to take a break and have a good time with my friends and family, sharing, singing, and telling stories around the Christmas tree. Most of all, I want to spend some time with my little brother. I have been busy, but he’ll always be my number 1 priority. If there’s something I could ask of you, Babbo Natale, is to take care of him. I’ll much rather have him be happy than own all of the riches in the world.

Thank you for everything. Until next year,  
_Buon Natale!_  
_Mario Mario._

###### 

**Luigi**

  
Dear _Babbo Natale_ ,

It’s finally Christmas! Or, well, it’s not Christmas… yet. But it’s getting nearer! I can already see things changing here at the Smash Mansion. The air is getting colder, Master Hand has already begun speaking about decorations, and Mario even decided to build a Nativity scene! … I helped, of course. It’s one of my favorite Christmas traditions. Especially when I get to put baby Jesus on the crib! … On the 25th of December. But still I get to do it! It’s always been my little-bro privilege since Mario and me were babies. Ah… It brings back so many memories…

This year, Master Hand asked Wii Fit Trainer to be in charge of the food (Last year Palutena created a literal zombie apocalypse), but I’ll be helping her out in the kitchen! Oh, I love being on kitchen duty during Christmas! It’s almost like I can already smell the Baccala, the clams, the sardines, the eel… Not the Calamari, though, because the Inklings just joined Smash and it would be kinda inappropriate to eat Calamari in front of them. I also have a new recipe of Panettone I’m dying to try out! Chocolate has always been Mario’s favorite and mine is the one with dry fruit, but I’m sure this recipe is going to be great! After all, with Wii Fit Trainer in charge, I feel like I’m going to be the one doing all the sweets…

Ah, I know it’s still too early but I already want to put up the stockings for La Befana! I feel like I’m more hyped for Christmas than I am for Smash Ultimate or even Luigi’s Mansion 3. You see, Christmas is just such a special time of the year… It’s the grand finale for a year full of emotions, experiences, and memories. Uh, and this year sure has been full of emotions. From my job as the instructor in the Mario Tennis Aces demo tournament, to the remake of Luigi’s Mansion for Nintendo 3DS, to the release of Super Mario Party, to… to… you know… _to Simon and Richter’s reveal trailer._

_Babbo Natale…_ Yes, I’m excited for Christmas, but I can’t help but feeling… that Christmas is not the same here. This time of year makes me think a lot about my childhood, my family, and Christmas at home, in the Mushroom Kingdom… When Mario and me would sit next to the fireplace and listen to Christmas stories, or sing carols, and share a piece of Panettone, from which Mario would always get the largest hunk. Oh, such nice memories! The Smash Mansion is a very warm place and Christmas here is very colorful, exciting, and joyful, but… I can’t help but feeling nostalgic. I can’t help but looking back and missing all those times with our family… But I must be optimistic and look to the future! I have Mario by my side, and I have Daisy and I have Peach and Yoshi and Rosalina and Master Hand and all our friends at the Smash Mansion and this Christmas is going to be great!

Sorry for pouring all of my feelings here. I should probably ask you for my gifts now, right? This year, I would like to receive a Super NES Classic Edition, but I don’t know if it’s a bit too much to ask for. In that case, I’d just like a Gamecube controller so that I can play Melee with Samus, Link, and Falco. I’m more of a Gamecube guy anyways.

Thank you so much and _Buon Natale!_  
_Luigi Mario._

###### 

**Peach**

  
Dear Santa Claus,

Since you are omniscient, you probably realized this, but this is Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. How has everything been at the North Pole? I hope you have had a lovely year and you have had a good time with your family and the elves. I have never been over there, but the North Pole must be such a gorgeous place! From the majestic polar bears and Aurora Borealis, to the toy factory and the elf villages… It must be a wonderful tourist destination, if it were not because of the cold. Even though the temperatures must be too cold for someone like me, it must be amusing to have snow availability throughout all year.

Getting back on track onto the topic of my letter, I believe that I have been on my best behavior this year. I have participated in many important milestones, such as the Mario Tennis Aces tournament or Super Mario Party, as well as the upcoming release, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When it comes to my duties as a ruler, I have crafted a multitude of policies that benefit all citizens, trying to be kind, fair, and trustworthy to all, even Bowser and his son. The relationship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule is stronger as ever and, owing to Marth, I have been able to strike a trade deal with Altea. Now that Chrom is in Smash, negotiations with Ylisse have also started. King Dedede, according to himself, does not have the markings of a politician, but I am hoping to speak to him on behalf of a possible alliance with Dreamland. I and my court have a lot of projects planned for next year and I cannot wait to execute them to the best of my abilities.

In the Smash Mansion, arrangements for Christmas have begun and I am not one to stay behind. I offered Master Hand my help with the decorations and with the organization of the Secret Santa. Daisy is quite excited about planning bonding activities for the whole Mansion and Luigi says he has a surprise for us up his sleeve, while Mario is already singing carols in both English and Italian. Speaking of Mario, I need to get him a very special gift this Christmas. I know he has had a lot in his plate these days, especially as he’s concerned about Luigi and his role in the Simon and Richter reveal trailer. Of course, I cannot wait to spend some quality time with them and all of our friends, but I would like to have some alone time with Mario too… I am sure he is still affected about that turn in our relationship last year, especially when the Internet is constantly reminding him about it, and I would like to offer him some comfort.

When it comes to my Christmas wish list, I have been intending to play Octopath Traveller, Hyrule Warriors: Definite Edition, and Fire Emblem Warriors, so I’d appreciate any of those as a Christmas gift. I am also in need of a new diary, since my current one is about to run out of pages. Yet, no matter what gift do I get, I will be very grateful. Now that I speak about that, thank you, Santa Claus, for all the gifts you deliver every year to make Christmas a little more joyful to all children in the world. You do such a beautiful job, indeed.

Best regards,  
_Princess Peach Toadstool._

###### 

**Daisy**

  
Yo, old man Santa!

Hi, I’m Daisy! I mean, who else? I bet you already knew that. Anyways, ol’ man, it’s that time of the year again! And, this time, I’ll celebrate it with my friends, for I’m in Smash now! Yes, that’s right, folks. I’ve been a very good girl this girl, top of the nice list, I guess. Excuse me if I seem arrogant, but, dude, do you know how difficult it is to get into Smash? Poor Waluigi didn’t get in as a fighter. Nor did Shadow. Or Isaac. Or Shovel Knight. Well, you know what I’m talking about. So I’m really happy about being here!

I’m glad ol’ Weegee offered his help for kitchen duty. I was afraid we’d have to eat salad all day with Wii Fit, but, with Weegee on the case, we’ll surely get a greater variety of foods! He’ll probably have lasagna, fish, and that weird cake he does every year with chocolate in it. Hmm, delicious! I’m thinking about offering my help too and aid in preparing the turkey (and do some quality control along the way, of course!).

As much as I’m looking forward to the food and decorations, I can’t wait to go ice skating! Along with snowball fights and snowboarding, it’s by far my favorite Christmas activities. Besides, I talked to MH and he let me organize the fun Christmas-y activity schedule! Isn’t that fun? I’ll get to decide what games will the Smashers play everyday during December! I want to mix outside exhilarating activities like snowball fights, hide-and-seek, sleighing, tag, building snowmen, and ice skating with in-doors bonding games such as Truth or Dare, singing Christmas carols, twenty questions, tabletop games, and telling Christmas stories. It must be great to bring all Smashers together like a big, happy family and see their faces when they see all the fun games I have planned! Oh, I can’t wait!

Ah, yeah, and Peach also offered to help with the organization of Secret Santa, so we’re gonna be working together for awhile!

This year I want a new pair of shoes for doing sports and a skateboard. It’s everything I need. Pretty please? Especially the skate. I can’t believe I still don’t have one? Thank you so much in advance! I think I’ve been a good girl this year, so I want to see that skateboard under the Christmas tree, will ya? You see, I not only got into Smash, but I also participated in Mario Tennis Aces and in Super Mario Party. Yeah, and I was the first newcomer for Ultimate! And the first new echo fighter, too!

I can already see myself on the skate, riding directly down the slopes of a mountain with Luigi screaming and grasping my back. Sure, of course I’m taking him for a ride! Please, he has never gotten on a skate before, so I need to show him how fun it is! We’re gonna have such a great time!

Well, Santa, this is the end of my letter.  
Xoxo,  
_Princess Daisy of Sarasaland._

###### 

**Bowser**

  
Greetings, you fat, old man dressed in red,

I’m not going to ask for Christmas gifts. I’m writing because of Bowser Jr. BRING HIM ALL THE PRESENTS HE ASKS FOR, PERIOD. That’s all I want you to know. If you fail to complete these instructions, I’ll personally go to the North Pole to have a word with you! You better bring EVERYTHING he wants or else…

Or else…

I’ll have to buy them myself. Ah, what’s a worried father to do? Even if I went to the North Pole, there’s nothing I can do about it. Not every kid gets everything they want. That’s just how things work! But I can’t handle to see Junior sad or angry about his gifts. He’s very excited about Christmas and… And I just want him to have a good time.

I could care less about Christmas. But Junior seems to care about it and, if he cares about something, then so do I. At home, we never celebrated Christmas with him and the Koopalings, but here, at the Smash Mansion, it seems to be a pretty big deal. I don’t believe in anything it stands for, not even for the being-with-family-and-spreading-peace nonsense. Still, I’ll make an effort to enjoy. For Junior. And the Koopalings.

It seems like it’ll not be half-bad, though. I never listen to what Master Hand says (mostly gibberish and useless patriotism; I’d much rather hear Crazy Hand sing Brawl’s theme song to the rhythm of the Kongs’ bongos), but I think I heard him mention something about Christmas activities. We’ll see. I hope they’re organized like Mario’s parties. I joined the last party and it was really fun, to be honest. Maybe I’ll finally be able to get the upper hand against Mario in skiing…

You see, before Junior came to the Smash Mansion, I never paid much attention to Christmas. I’d usually be the one sitting in a corner doing anything else while others called me Scrooge or Grinch (Hahahah nobody calls me that anymore). I’d join and grin for group pictures in which Master Hand technically forced me to be. But ever since Junior came, and I saw the smile in his face when he saw the Christmas tree, the emotion he felt when he counted the days till Christmas Eve, and the shine in his eyes when somebody talked about that certain red-clad fat bearded man, I’ve tried to keep an open mind.

That won’t change my mind about the festivities. It still hasn’t to this day. However, I’ll try to enjoy myself and be there for Junior. After all, the “activities” Master Hand plans every year seem somewhat similar to the parties Mario throws.

Bring Junior whatever he wants. He’s been a nice, evil boy all year long. (Nintendo Switch Parental Controls have helped a lot, I must admit.)  
Sincerely,  
_Bowser, King Koopa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just an idea I got to celebrate for Christmas. I'll try to write letters to Santa from all fighters, but with such a big roster, I can't promise anything. Still, I'll try. I'll write them by franchise, in the order that appears in the Smash Ultimate site. For each letter, I'd like to show each Smasher's unique personalities, their thoughts about Christmas, their traditions (according to their canon nationality or perceived nationality), and what do they consider naughty/nice behavior. For example, for Mario it may be nice behavior to do well as Nintendo's mascot, while Peach considers being nice being a good ruler and striking deals with other kingdoms, and Bowser considers being nice just straight-up being evil (and not playing on the Switch past your bedtime). I hope to stay In Character for all Smashers, but if there's any inconsistencies with their game's canon or lore, then please let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. Super Mario Series (Part 2)

**Dr. Mario**

  
Dear _Babbo Natale,_

I’ve been a pretty nice boy this year. I would ask to be the boss of the Smashverse and for everyone else to be my slaves and do what I say, but that’s too much and you probably can’t do that. So I’m not going to ask for that. Unless you actually can do it, in which case I’d like that. Trust me, I’ve been a good guy throughout all year, pinky promise.

But since I’ve been good, I demand a CD-i and Hotel Mario with it for Christmas. Bwahahahah FINALLY everyone will see WHO’s the better Mario! Ahem… I mean… Everyone will see the masterpiece that is Hotel Mario! Hhahahahah! Oh, and also don’t forget to bring me Link and the Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Those are classics. It’s unforgivable not to have them if you own a CD-i.

BTW, if you have any spare slave-elves or something, I’d also like a new stethoscope, a tricycle, a bag of candies, a paraglider, the Star Rod, a staircase, a Shetland pony, all of Smash 4 DLC, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, a new Nintendo 2DS XL, a Playstation 5, the Fighters Pass (It better include Geno, Paper Mario, CD-i Mario, N64 Mario, and RPG Mario), a syringe, a football, a book on macroeconomics, a gala suit, a Zero Suit Samus amiibo, a bunch of pills, and a St. Bernard. The dog, I mean.

Truly, I’ve been a great person, I’m being honest. That’s why I ask for so many expensive things, because I deserve them. Look, this year, I helped Luigi recover from a headache, I cured Falco’s stomach ache, I aided a fainted Pichu to recover from shock, I gave the Ice Climbers calcium pills to help them grow up, I treated Robin’s broken bone, and I checked Captain Falcon though he wasn’t sick. But that’s not all! I cured Pit’s swollen wing, treated a cut that Snake got, and I helped Wii Fit Trainer lose weight. Pff… I just did too many things to list here. Hmph, I’m a very good doctor. Really. Oh, if you want a checkup when you arrive on midnight, just wake me up. My fees are sorta low (kind of. Don’t complain).

Master Hand forced me to be a part of the Santa committee, or something like that. I didn’t want to, but he said something along the lines of “yOU hAvE tO HElP To OrgANiZe ChrIsTMAs aNd NoT ONly eAT anD SiNG, SO sTOp bEinG LaZY ANd Do SOMETHING”, so apparently I’m responsible for giving you cookies and milk and feeding your reindeer. Nonsense. If I feed you too much then you’ll get fatter and you won’t be able to bring my CD-i and my other stuff. And your reindeer will get fat and I’m afraid they will throw up for doing sports right after eating. So, no, I won’t be giving you food. I pass.

Anyways, I’m running out of ink, so ho ho ho or whatever you say to end a Christmas letter.  
Ho ho ho,  
_Buon Natale,_  
_Doctor Mario, General Practitioner._  
_\-- Remember you can book a checkup with me at my office in the Smash Mansion._

###### 

**Rosalina**

  
Dear Santa Claus,

The Christmas lights twinkle once again, brightening up every corner of the Smash Mansion. Smashers sing carols, friends get letters from loved ones who are far away, kids hang their stockings, people play in the snow, families read storybooks together before bedtime, and Christmas classic movies are taken out of the shelves. The taste of the food, the smell of the air, the stars in the sky, the affection that the Smashers show… it all reminds me of Christmas. Each day, it’s getting nearer. And as the happiness, peace, and joy grows in every heart, my soul aches more and more, no matter how much others try to cheer me up or how beautiful all of these Christmas traditions are.

Each passing day, I think of the Lumas back at the Comet Observatory and I feel my heart flinch. I can’t help but imagine their saddened faces as they, too, think of her mother, who is far away at a fighting tournament. None of the letters that they’ve sent to me ever since I arrived to the Smash Mansion has failed to mention how much they miss me or how lonely they feel in my absence. And I can’t blame them. I miss them all everyday I spend apart from them, because they are my family and, ultimately, they are all I have. After all, many things come and go, some opportunities show up and others are missed, adventures start and quests are completed, but, through it all, despite the difficulties, the obstacles, and the partings, family remains.

Sometimes, of course, events come in the way, and, because of a tragedy or a blessing, a death or a trip, a crisis or an offering, members come apart. However, even if you never see them again, your family members will always be by your side, because you will never forget a loving family and a loving family will never forget you. Now, I might sound redundant and I’m sorry for writing down my unfiltered thoughts, but what I mean to say is that everywhere I go, I feel the warmth of the Lumas accompanying me, I can hear their joyous laughs cheering me on, and the memories of them fill me with happiness and motivation. But, now, with Christmas coming near, I know I’ll not be satisfied with the mere memories of my home. I need to return to the Comet Observatory. I need to check on my family, to spend the Holidays with them, and to enjoy this special time of the year together. I’ve been away for too long already.

As Christmas is a time of love, kindness, and warmth, a time that many choose to spend with their dearest friends or family members, I’m going to ask Master Hand for a short vacation. My only wish for the Holidays is to be granted such a leave. I know that Master Hand won’t likely reject my request, but I speak the whole truth when I say that I don’t want anything more than that. My family is what is most important to me at this and every time of year. I need them as much as they need me, and I’m craving nothing more than to see them, give them a big hug, and enjoy Christmas by their side. Other than that wish, I can only hope for everyone at the Smash Mansion and beyond to have a wonderful Christmas time.

With love,  
_Rosalina._

###### 

**Bowser Jr.**

  
Dear Santa Claus,

This year, I want a tricycle, a bag of sweets, a new Nintendo Switch, all of the Nintendo Labo accessories, a sword bigger than the one Cloud has, a GameCube, five GameCube controllers and four adapters, Super Mario Sunshine, Metroid Prime, Super Mario Tennis Aces, a Lamborghini (a real one, not a toy like last year), the Monado, a box of gum, the overpowered whip that the Belmonts have, the Great Zapfish, the tooth fairy, a gold mine and workers in it that’ll help me take the gold out (or actually just bring me the gold), ten new Clown Cars, a limousine with a driver, a Gameboy Advance, all music albums ever published in the world, headphones, an iPhone X, a huge buff, a movie theater, a pool, a mansion twelve times as big as the Smash Mansion so that Master Hand will die of envy, a lifetime supply of Nintendo Switch Online Service, a PlayStation 4 (shh, don’t tell anyone), Persona 5, a Joker cosplaying outfit, twenty surprise presents, the Ultimate Fighters Pass, and everything I’ve asked for other years but you haven’t brought me, plus everything Dr. Mario asked for. I mean, that huge bully thinks he deserves lots of presents just because he cured some people and stuff. So what? I can give pills to people too. Anyone can do that!

But I’ve been a real good boy, Santa, like always, and I want everything on this list. My daddy says that I have been pretty good. And this year, don’t pull that lie about not being able to bring everything, because I know that you have many magical elves in a factory working for you, so they can get it done. People say Christmas is not about objects or presents, but I know it must be because that’s your job, so DO IT!

Speaking about that… Santa, I’ve got a question for you. It may be off-topic, but… Do you accept non-material requests? I’ve only seen material wishes come true, but... if I could ask for a non-material wish, I know for sure what would I ask for. And… it would be to spend a nice Christmas with my family, my whole family. And, yes, to see my real mama one time, at least one time, because I never got to know her. I sure sound pathetic, but… I really want to meet her. I bet she was lovely and sweet and caring and all those things mamas are… And, sure, daddy is great, but… I want us to be together. All of us. Yes, maybe it’s silly of me to complain about this, because others have parents who turned against them, they don’t have any family, or they’ve seen their mamas die terrible deaths, but… even though I never met her, I still miss her. Daddy almost never talks about her, but from what he says, she doesn’t seem bad… In a good way, I mean. I don’t know what I’m saying anymore. But, please, Santa, don’t tell anybody about this. You can tell them about the PlayStation if you want. But not about this, because I haven’t talked about this to anyone else.

Of course, I still want the presents, the gifts, and the material wishes, but that’s something I’ve always wanted more than anything. Peach might be a good person and she had even been nice to daddy and me here in the Smash Mansion, but she doesn’t treat me like a real mama would. She never will. But I understand that wish might be impossible. No worries, if you bring all of the other stuff I won’t be angry about it.

Merry Christmas,  
_Bowser Jr._

###### 

**Piranha Plant**

  
Dear _Sinterklaas,_

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can never thank you enough for this! THANK YOU! My last year’s Christmas wish and new year’s resolution became true! I… I never thought it would… Oh, I’m so happy! I would cry if I could. This has been my life’s dream and I’ve finally achieved it; I’m a Smasher! I’m duking it out against the best of the best! It’s such a dream come true… It seemed as unlikely as Cloud being in as DLC for Smash 4… But, well, in Smash, the impossible does happen. Thank you so much and thank you everyone who made this possible!

I don’t fit in very well with other Smashers, though, and I’ve been met with skepticism, but not everything is looking bad for me. I’ve made friends with Ivysaur, Kirby, Yoshi, and Daisy. They’ve been so nice to me! I’m sure the others will eventually warm up to me and I’ll get to know them, so I’m not worried about them keeping their distance for now. I don’t mind. In fact, my inclusion in Smash sure was a shocker for everyone, including me. Oh, this is going to be such a great year! I just know it! Like Shulk would say… I’m really feeling it! I promise I’ll never forget about the day I got here and how grateful I am about it. It’s the least I can do in return.

By the way, I’m sorry that my letter is running so late, because, where I come from, we get our Christmas presents on December 5th. It was actually pretty funny, because, on the 5th, like I always do, I placed a shoe by the windowsill of my room in the Smash Mansion, but I got nothing in the whole day, so I was very confused and the Smashers had to explain to me that, here, you bring presents at midnight on the 24th of December. Well, it’s a weird world, isn’t it? I guess I’ll just have to wait until the 25th! Don’t worry, I’ll adapt to these Christmas traditions in no time. And speaking of traditions, I’ve talked to the organisers of Christmas activities to propose doing a treasure hunt game, like we used to do back home. I could even give them some ideas and it would be awesome! I wonder what it would be like to play with 70+ people…

Oh, right, I nearly forgot the main purpose of this letter. My life wish has been granted, so I won’t ask for much ever again, but I’d like a new watering can or the Smash Ultimate Fighters Pass (heh, everyone must be asking for that, right? I figured). Thank you very much in advance, thank you for all the gifts you have brought me in the past, and, especially, thank you for granting me my life wish! Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t know if you were the one that granted it, but since I asked you for it, I’m going to assume that you helped in making it come true. Thank you! Magic does exist after all, because it must have taken an act of magic to make me become a Smasher! Especially when I was competing against so many other good options, like Geno, Bandana Waddle Dee, Crash Bandicoot, Banjo and Kazooie, Steve from Minecraft, Labo Man, Goku… You get the point. I… I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I’m glad it happened. And I’m glad that all those underestimated sidekicks that are shoved aside and forgotten by everyone, finally got a playable representation in Smash. I hope to make them proud.

Sincerely,  
_Piranha Plant_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand Dutch Christmas traditions.


End file.
